


A Good Death

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, reader is clark kent's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the League is off world, saving the Earth comes down to you.





	A Good Death

_A good death is its own reward.” - Faora, Man of Steel (2013)_

“A good death is its own reward.” You cough, your hand limply hanging onto his shoulder. “Dick, I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

The man in question looked down at you, tears soaking his domino mask. “Ssh, (Y/N). D- don’t talk.” His gloved hand makes its way to your face, his fingers ghosting over every feature, as if he was trying to map it in his mind. His thumb comes to rest on your cheek, wiping away stray tears. Dick pauses, looking at the rest of you, holding back his sobs. Your cape was torn, holes littered the entire expanse of it. Your red skirt was covered in dirt, grime, and blood. Your tights were ripped, and your boots had skid marks lining every inch. Your shirt though, your shirt was the worse. The blue lining was cracked, glowing red specks stuck in the stitches. The red emblem on your chest was drenched, the blood from your gaping wound gushing out onto it. The famous S was almost unrecognizable.

It was hard for Dick to see you like this. You were (Y/N) Kent. The Supergirl. The strongest, most beautiful woman he had ever met in his entire life. You were born to fly, to save. You weren’t meant for this- to lie on the ground, bleeding out your existence. But yet, it was almost like you chased it.

The League was off-world, dealing with matters that they didn’t entrust with the younger heroes. And you had taken charge, just like your father. You led the team of young heroes well. But when Lex Luthor had somehow revived Doomsday, you know you were the only one able to stop him. So, you broke into the Batcave, and stole the Red Kryptonite staff that Bruce had made so long ago. A contingency plan the Bat made in case your father went crazy with power. And you flew to your death. Already weakened, it was easy for Doomsday to get a hit on you. Luckily, you had hit him first. Oh, how history repeats itself.

As his claw sunk deep into your chest, you couldn’t help but think of Dick Grayson. Nightwing. The two of you had grown up together, but neither of you were willing to make the first move. Your whole life was spent pining after someone you thought would never love you back, but you never knew he was doing the exact same thing. Doomsday’s eyes went blank once more, and he dropped you as he fell to his knees.

Nightwing wasn’t stupid, he knew what you were doing. He just wasn’t fast enough. Damn, he wished Wally was here. But he was gone too. Dick had a way of losing the ones he cared about lost, didn’t he. He caught you before you hit the ground, already crying at the truth of what was happening.

You were dying.

“(Y/N). I- I don’t want you to go. Please don’t leave me.” His voice cracked, and he felt like he was the 8 year old at the circus crying over his parent’s bodies all over again.

You smiled, and your hand moved from his shoulder to his neck. At this point, you were incapable of talking, as blood spilled from your mouth. You shook your head, hoping he got the message. I love you.

As your eyes closed, Dick grabbed tightly onto you. “No… No!!! C’mon (Y/N), c’mon! Don’t leave me! You can’t..”

His head dropped, tears freely falling as he brought your body closer to his.

His lips brushed yours.

A sob broke through.

“I love you.”


End file.
